Falling
by Amata
Summary: Percy and Penelope fic. Little weird but i 'm only reposting this because of changes. R/R if you want


A/N: ok, I don't own Percy or Penelope but I do own the song and Nari. This is my first fic, pleassseee review!  
  
  
Falling  
  
  
I thought you were wonderful,  
Those brown eyes so beautiful.  
Thought you had the touch,  
That would make everything right.  
Thought you had everything I'd ever need.  
You said you were falling in love,  
But now I'm just...  
  
Penelope Clearwater was pacing her little apartment. She was waiting impatiently for Percy to pick her up to go to dinner. It was now about 20 minutes after 8 o'clock. He was 20 minutes late, as usual. Penelope often found herself wondering if he really cared, or if all he cared about was the Ministry. This had all started when they met at the prefect's table. HE had been a little annoying, but she eventually got used to it. Perfect, that is what Percy liked. If anything went wrong he had always turned to her, Prefect Penelope. He was sweet, in a weird way. Like in their 7th year when they met secretly. Ohhh, how she had been the envy of the Ravenclaw table. Now she was the envy of all the girls who wanted someone in the Ministry. Penelope wanted out of it, they could have the men in the Ministry. Penelope wanted someone who'd listen.  
  
Falling asleep.  
Listening to all those,  
Promises you intend to keep.  
Do ya think I'm going to stay awake,  
And watch my heart break?  
Yeah well,  
I'm falling asleep.  
  
Penelope yawned without realising she had.  
  
"Penny? Are you o.k.? Am I boring you?" Percy asked with a frown on his face. She snapped completely awake.  
  
"Of course not, Perce, the Ministry is absolutely fasinating." Percy missed the sarcasm and puffed out his chest.  
  
"Yes, I know. Especially when I'm Minister of Magic..."   
  
Penelope zoned out and sunk back into her own little world. An attractive man across the room grinned and winked at her. She blushed. She had been staring openly at him for the past few minutes wishing Percy could be more like him.  
  
You didn't take me seriously,  
So now you're perched precariously,  
On the edge of goodbye.  
Seems like everytime I cry,  
You just ignore me.  
So, now I'm ready to leave.  
  
"I still don't see why you just tell im you're leaving." Nari said.   
  
Penelope turned to look at her best friend since her first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Neither do I. I just can't do it. I feel like I'm the only one who understands him."  
  
"Then tell him you don't want to be ignored and tell him how you feel." Nari protested, "Surely there are women perfectionists at the Ministry."  
  
Penelope laughed but then turned serious.  
  
"Everytime I do try he laughs it off with 'You always were the comedian, Penny'."   
  
Nari scowled.  
  
"He's making you an old witch way too early."   
  
Penelope grabbed a handfull of popcorn and threw it at Nari.  
  
"Not fair!" Nari yelled. She propped up a couch cushion as a protection and retailiated.  
  
Falling asleep.  
Listening to all those,  
Promises you intend to keep.  
Do you think I'm going to stay awake,  
And watch my heart break?  
Yeah well,  
I'm falling asleep.  
  
"Penny, dear?" Percy's voice came over the phone.  
  
"Yes?" Penelope answered, she definatly had a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Can we call off the date tonight? I'm..."  
  
"I know," Penelope spat, " busy with the Ministry." She threw down the phone and buried her head in her hands and waited for the tears to subside. A few minutes later, she picked up the phone and dialed Nari's number.  
  
"Nari?" Penelope asked.  
  
"I'll be right over." Nari answered.  
  
Bored out of my mind,  
I've heard all these lines.  
I'm listenin' to you talk to your mirror.  
I hope these aren't tears,  
That I'm feeling.  
Because you're not worth it.  
  
"Do it." Nari hissed, "I mean it. You'll be better off without him." She shoved Penelope out of her car.  
  
"I don't know if I can do it." Penelope whined. Nari glared at her. "O.k, o.k." She sighed and headed up to Percy's apartment.  
  
"Penny!" Percy cried and threw his arms around her, "Did you hear about my latest feat!?"  
  
"No." Penelope said flatly hoping he got the idea.   
  
Unfortuently, he didn't and launched into a play-by-play discription of what happened. She had to do it, why should she waste time? Tears stung her eyes. No! she commanded herself, You are going not going to cry. Percy stopped abruptly.  
  
"Penny? What's wrong?"   
  
She took a deep breath. Do it now.  
  
Why did I have to listen?  
Why did I have to believe?  
Please help me,  
Say goodbye.  
  
"Percy, I don't think that this is working out." Penelope started.  
  
"What did I do wrong? I'll change!" Percy exclaimed.  
  
"It'd be too hard," Penelope said shaking her head, "You love the Ministry too much. I'm sorry, but I have a life to live."  
  
Percy seemed to be trying to find words.  
  
"I like you, Percy, as a friend." She said, " But maybe we're not meant to be."  
  
"Please. Stay." Percy stuttered.  
  
"Articulate today aren't we? You always were when you had the Ministry to talk about, but when it came to me..." She trailed off letting the point sink in.  
  
"No. I can change." Percy pleaded.  
  
"Maybe you can." She said shrugging, " So try it on someone else. Goodbye Percy." With that, Penelope turned and left.  
  
Falling asleep.  
Listening to all those,  
Promises you intend to keep.  
Do you think I'm going to stay awake,  
And watch my heart break?  
Yeah well,  
I'm falling asleep.  
  
"Way to go!" Nari exclaimed squeezing Penelope in a tight hug.  
  
"How about a girl's night on the town?" Penelope asked, humor twinkling in her eyes.  
  
"Sure. I do believe I cured you from chronic seriousness." Nari giggled.  
  
"You! I'm the one that had to say 'goodbye'!" Penelope cried.  
  
"I helped." Nari pouted. Penelope sighed.  
  
Falling asleep.  
Listening to all those,  
Promises you intend to keep.  
Do you think I'm going to stay awake,  
And watch my heart break?  
Yeah well,  
I'm falling asleep.  
  
I'm falling...asleep.  
  
  
  
Another A/N: sorry but I have to thank Mireille for her help and I'm amazed that I wrote that song. It can to me at midnight during storm. Weird. Please review!  



End file.
